


Pela Toca Da Raposa

by louthebraviest



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Blood and Violence, Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Flowers, Foxes, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Multi, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Trials, Violence, Wonderland
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louthebraviest/pseuds/louthebraviest
Summary: Em uma releitura não tão moderna de Alice no País das Maravilhas, Neil Hatford se vê encurralado em um hospício após a morte de sua mãe, onde ele tenta desesperadamente ignorar os sussurros incessantes das vozes das plantas e insetos que insistem em assombra-lo, mas ele não demora a perceber que não é possível negar sua própria ancestralidade e o sangue não humano que corre em suas veias. É inevitável que, uma hora ou outra, ele siga os passos de sua tataravó e caia na toca do coelho – ou melhor, da raposa.Ou,Onde Neil precisa seguir seu destino e salvar o País das Maravilhas de uma terrível maldição e da tirania do rei de copas, Riko Moriyama, e, como consequência, impedir o início de uma guerra sangrenta entre cartas e peças de xadrez. Ainda bem que ele tem Andrew para guiar o caminho pelas selvagens terras do mundo abaixo da superfície.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Prólogo – A Loucura dos Hatford's

**Author's Note:**

> Ei, você aí, possível leitor! Como vai? Espero que bem! Então, alguns avisos rápidos antes de começarmos: primeiramente essa é minha primeira fanfic de AFTG e eu estou realmente muito animada porque amo esses personagens com a minha vida! Também é a primeira vez que posto aqui no AO3, o que me deixa meio nervosa, mas esperançosa! Em segundo lugar, vou deixar avisado que esse capítulo possuí alguns possíveis gatilhos, incluindo: menção à sangue, cicatrizes, suicídio, declínio mental e maltrato/morte animal. Em terceiro lugar, preciso deixar todos os créditos para minhas inspirações para essa história: obviamente para Nora Sakavic, que criou nossas raposas, e para Lewis Carroll, além de um agradecimento ao universo inspirado em Alice no País das Maravilhas que A. G Howard criou com O Lado Mais Sombrio, uma das primeiras trilogias que li quando era mais nova e que me marcou muito! Com tudo isso avisado, espero que gostem do prólogo de Pela Toca Da Raposa!

Neil Abram Hatford havia nascido com um pé na loucura e outro na maldade – ou era isso que todos os membros da alta sociedade diziam.

Havia herdado a inclinação mental da mãe, e o mau gênio do pai, uma mistura instável e perigosa que ameaçava explodir desde antes de seu nascimento, quando Nathan Wesninski e Mary Hatford assinaram o matrimônio como quem assina um acordo com o próprio diabo – nenhum dos dois sobreviveu ao casamento, mas deixaram no mundo um efeito colateral irreversível, e todos sabiam que não era uma questão de _se_ mas de _quando_.

Aconteceu, finalmente, no dia em que ele completou 18 anos.

Muitos boatos a respeito dos eventos que levaram à internação do único herdeiro dos Hatford's e Wesninski's circulavam entre as senhoras e senhoritas da vizinhança, e especulações hesitantes eram ditas pelos senhores entre uma tragada e outra de seus charutos em reuniões ou confraternizações noturnas. Até mesmo as crianças e jovens da pacata cidadezinha de Baltimore falavam disso, todos chocados e excitados demais com as ideias mirabolantes que cruzavam suas mentes impressionáveis.

_Ouvi dizer que ele tentou se matar, que nem a mãe._

_Meu pai disse que ele tentou colocar fogo na mansão Hatford._

_Minha tia disse que ele quase ateou fogo ao próprio corpo._

_Uma amiga de minha avó disse que passou perto da propriedade Hatford no dia, e ouviu gritos horríveis._

_O padre disse que ele foi possuído pelo demônio._

Todas as teorias estavam certas e erradas ao mesmo tempo, cada uma em seu devido grau.

Não havia fogo além do incêndio metafórico que devorava sua mente, nem morte além da de Mary Hatford, que apodrecia silenciosa em seu túmulo após uma vida feia, e nem demônios no sentido literal da palavra – gritos talvez, ou risadas insanas, mas Neil não conseguia se lembrar dos detalhes com certeza a ponto de negar ou confirmar qualquer coisa. Mas, sim, ele havia tido um acesso de loucura, e, não, ele não achava que tivesse outro termo que descrevesse melhor e com mais precisão o que havia acontecido.

Como a maioria das grandes histórias, que começam ou com nascimento ou com morte, a sua só começou verdadeiramente com o suicídio de sua mãe, no dia de sua morte mais especificamente; a princípio foi apenas um sussurro indistinto soprado pelo vento, algumas palavras perdidas que ele atribuiu totalmente à confusão mental do luto recente demais e do trauma de ter encontrado o corpo dela, mas então, no dia seguinte, ouviu novamente.

Os dias foram passando, e mais vozes surgiam ao seu redor, zumbindo em seus ouvidos durante a noite, enchendo o ar durante as tardes quentes e tendo longas conversas em baixo do peitoril da janela do seu quarto. Achou que estivesse ficando louco, e pensou que talvez a loucura fosse realmente algo genético – talvez todos estivessem certos e ele tivesse nascido amaldiçoado, destinado a sucumbir mentalmente como sua mãe, e sua avó, e sua bisavó e assim por diante.

Era a única explicação plausível para o fato dele conseguir ouvir as conversas secretas das plantas e dos insetos; loucura, um delírio, uma maldição.

Todas haviam tido suas mentes devoradas pelas insanidade, agora era sua vez.

Então no dia em questão, quando tudo deu errado e ele foi tomado pelos instintos selvagens da loucura, as vozes estavam altas demais, se misturando umas às outras como sinos descontrolados badalando em sua cabeça e rachando seu crânio em pedacinhos. As flores no jardim pareciam nervosas, e os insetos que se esgueiravam por entre as frestas nas portas e janelas soavam quase apavorados.

 _Os espelhos, os espelhos_ , as abelhas diziam, _começou, começou, começou_ , cantarolavam as borboletas.

 _Ele vai libertar a todos nós_ , o canteiro de rosas brancas exclamou em uma série de ruídos exultantes e trêmulos, _tudo que estiver abaixo da terra, tudo, tudo, tudo_ , ecoavam os lírios e crisântemos, como um coro fantasmagórico por todo o jardim.

E Neil apenas queria que eles calassem suas malditas bocas.

Naturalmente, tudo – seu relativo autocontrole, sua sanidade segura por um fio e sua determinação em ignorar seu declínio mental – demosronou quando viu a raposa.

A raposa, ou “estopim para seu surto psicótico” como a estava chamando a algum tempo, estava no final do jardim quando ele saiu pela porta dos fundos, já transtornado o suficiente e com muitas ideias de como calar aquelas plantas tagarelas, mas toda sua atenção foi roubada pelo lindo animal perto das árvores altas e retorcidas que demarcavam o fim do jardim e o início da floresta.

Pelos de um laranja avermelhado tão intenso que doíam os olhos, se misturando com a pelagem branca e com as patas escuras. Olhos de um amarelo cintilante o encararam com a esperteza de uma mente humana, e por um segundo, o mundo inteiro caiu em um profundo silêncio.

Depois disso, as coisas foram um borrão.

Ele se lembrava de ter enlouquecido, mesmo sem saber exatamente o porquê, e sabia que havia pegado a tesoura de poda no galpão de ferramentas; se lembrava de ter assassinado todas as flores no jardim em um acesso de fúria, e se lembrava também de ter corrido atrás da raposa, de ter rasgado as próprias roupas, e de ter reaberto as cicatrizes a muito tempo curadas em suas mãos.

Havia se transformado em um animal, e então, quando voltou a consciência, em um jardim destruído, com sangue ao seu redor e uma pele de raposa esfolada em suas mãos, soube que não havia volta.

A maldição dos Hatford, que perseguia a linhagem de sua mãe, havia lhe alcançado.


	2. Capítulo Um – Flores, Aranhas e Mariposas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relativamente curta estadia de Neil na casa de repouso Easthaven recebe uma inesperada e sangrenta (mas estranhamente familiar) reviravolta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, leitores! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer aos comentários de vocês no prólogo, eles me animaram bastante! Em segundo lugar, os seguintes gatilhos podem ser encontrados no capítulo: menção à uso de remédios, morte, corpos, sangue, menção à TOC, menções à uma suposta loucura, menção à violência animal, insetos, assassinato. Enfim, espero que gostem!

Betsy Dobson era uma mulher, no mínimo, intrigante.

Em um primeiro momento poderia parecer despretensiosa; muito bem centrada, ligeiramente casual, levemente acolhedora, e, no geral, inofensiva. Era tudo uma farsa, é claro.

Neil ainda estava no processo de tentar desvendá-la, e mesmo que a passos curtos e seguindo pistas sutis deixadas pelo caminho por puro e natural descuido, já havia captado certos traços da verdadeira personalidade geniosa por trás da imagem da boa doutora; ela possuía uma mania clinicamente não saudável por simetria e arrumação, por exemplo, e seus olhares inteligentes demais eram enervantes como a contagem regressiva de uma bomba; havia também sua assustadora capacidade de transformar o mais casual dos assuntos em uma reflexão incômoda e profunda sobre seus sentimentos, ações e motivações, o que, certamente, era uma das coisas mais frustrantes que já havia experimentado, principalmente porque nunca chegava a conclusão nenhuma.

Ela era esperta e estava sempre no controle. Parecia segura de si mesma o suficiente para conseguir lidar com qualquer imprevisto sem perder um centímetro de sua paciência infinita.

Uma predadora cautelosa, ele diria, rondando suas presas sem pressa, sabendo que hora ou outra atingiria seu objetivo.

Era um dos motivos de ele nunca conversar com ela.

Sua desconfiança a respeito da psiquiatra e sua determinação em não deixar ela entrar em sua mente fizeram com que acabassem criando um hábito juntos; o silêncio.

Em todas as quatro sessões que tinha por semana, durante a uma hora de cada uma delas, por todos aqueles meses, ele se sentava – nunca se deitava – no divã na sala dela e ficava quieto, uma xícara de chá intocada sempre esfriando à sua frente, e a Dra. Dobson o acompanhando em sua tarefa de não dizer nada; ela não tentava puxar assunto, não o mandava embora e não tentava instigá-lo a falar, apenas o olhava de vez em quando e tomava seu chá da tarde calma como uma brisa suave.

Esperando.

Mas é claro que a Dra. Dobson pouco se importaria com aquele voto de silêncio, imperturbável como só ela parecia ser. Betsy não se deixaria abalar tão facilmente.

Porém, apesar de tudo e de todas as características detestáveis que havia encontrado nela – a engenhosidade manipuladora, a calma irritante e a meticulosidade excessiva –, não foi nenhuma delas que o fez, em um primeiro momento pelo menos, ficar na defensiva em relação à doutora. Não, havia algo mais sobre ela, algo que não tinha nada a ver com sua personalidade oculta ou com seus movimentos traiçoeiros para driblar seus pacientes; o que havia de errado com Betsy Dobson se assemelhava perigosamente com o que havia de errado com ele próprio, e toda vez que ele ouvia a voz dela era como ser atacado pelos sussurros incessantes das flores e insetos do enorme jardim nos fundos da propriedade.

Ela era estranha, e parecia saber demais.

E havia Abby também – Abigail Marie Winfield, para não pecar com a exatidão. Ela era enfermeira do setor infanto-juvenil da casa de repouso Easthaven, e aquele algo enervante que ele havia identificado em Betsy existia nela com o mesmo fervor.

As duas pareciam bem amigas, é óbvio.

Ele tinha aquela sensação enervante de que elas sabiam de alguma coisa, que elas o vigiavam, trocavam informações, e não simplesmente por fazer parte de seus respectivos trabalhos. Elas escondiam algum segredo que estava coçando sob a pele de Neil como uma irritação nervosa, e ele precisava descobrir, ou ao menos ter alguma espécie de confirmação para suas suspeitas.

Betsy não era uma opção viável, então ele começou com Abby.

— Os jardins são muito barulhentos... — Ele comentou em seu melhor tom despretensioso quando Abby entrou em seu quarto naquela manhã, a brisa fresca do início do dia irrompendo pelas janelas como um pequeno furacão, fazendo tanto o cheiro quanto as vozes das rosas brancas embaixo do peitoril de sua janela invadirem seu quarto.

Abby teve um microsegundo de hesitação, nada que qualquer pessoa menos atenta pudesse perceber, mas Neil percebeu.

— Você acha? — Ela perguntou simplesmente, com o tom de voz doce e o pequeno sorriso amável que nunca deixava de permear seu rosto preocupado com seus pacientes. Abby se aproximou da poltrona onde ele estava jogado, suas mãos firmes mas delicadas segurando o copinho plástico com seus remédios e o copo de água. Nada de vidro pra ele.

— Você não? — Ele perguntou, desviando o olhar da janela gradeada e olhando diretamente para os olhos da enfermeira. Ele sabia que as íris azuis como gelo que havia puxado de seu pai podiam ser assustadoras; eram os olhos de Nathan Wesninski afinal, e qualquer um seria seriamente louco ou no mínimo estúpido demais de não recuar nem um pouco diante daqueles olhos.

Ela não recuou.

O sorriso de Abby se alargou um pouco, nada extremamente perturbador, mas não era verdadeiro. Por melhor que ela fosse em aparentar leveza e simpatia, era também óbvia para quem sabia ler os cantos ligeiramente trêmulos de seus lábios e a tensão repentina em seus ombros.

Péssima mentirosa.

— Eles sempre me pareceram bem calmos. — Ela respondeu e ele aceitou, engolindo as três pílulas de uma vez e decidindo que havia sido o suficiente para confirmar pelo menos sua suspeita de que havia algo errado, de que os jardins deviam ser barulhentos para ela também.

**∆**

A casa de repouso Easthaven era uma estrutura fabulosa, mas não de tirar o fôlego.

Se erguia majestosa e plácida em um lindo campo aberto, rodeada por uma floresta tranquila, com estradas de terra ao redor, que traçavam caminhos sinuosos para uma viagem de cerca de 20 minutos até Baltimore.

O lugar em si era bonito; um grande palacete que misturava lindamente uma arquitetura barroca com rococó, paredes brancas, telhados íngrimes de telhas azuis, janelas em arco dramáticas e um jardim com paisagismo tão meticuloso que parecia de mentira.

Em muito não parecia como um asilo para loucos, mas coisas como as grades nas janelas bonitas, e os seguranças fardados de azul vagando silenciosamente pelo local denunciavam sua real finalidade.

Os internados ali também não deixavam muito espaço para imaginação; estavam todos dopados o tempo todo, e das poucas vezes em que Neil viu alguém com a mente minimamente acordada, não foi algo bonito, mesmo que divertido de uma forma perturbadora até para seus próprios padrões.

A questão real, ignorando seu senso deturpado de diversão e seu tédio devorador, era que Neil não estava dopado.

Ele tomava os remédios, todos eles. No começo ele engolia aquelas pílulas como se fossem salvar sua vida, e ele esperava que pelo menos salvassem sua mente. Não aconteceu; as plantas e os insetos continuaram com suas conversas, e ele ainda sentia todos os impulsos estranhos que muitas vezes não sabia como controlar; muitas vezes queria gritar, correr, saltar sobre a mesa do café da manhã para perseguir algum inseto idiota ou simplesmente rir de coisas que ele não deveria achar graça – mas achava.

Tudo continuou como se ele não estivesse se medicando com três pílulas diferentes, e com um remédio com gosto de cereja, e outro com gosto de morte, e muito, muito, muito ar fresco – o que, aparentemente, era algo fundamental para recuperar uma mente insana.

Mas nada mudava, nunca.

Então ele criou duas teorias: a primeira era que ele era imune aos medicamentos e nada na medicina seria capaz de ajudá-lo, a segunda era que aqueles remédios não eram remédios de verdade.

Considerando que era Abby quem ministrava sua medicação, ele não duvidou nada da segunda hipótese; ele já sabia que ela escondia algo, que muito possivelmente escutava as conversas secretas também, e parecia abalada sempre que ele mencionava qualquer coisa sobre flores, insetos, ou vozes – e, convenhamos, para uma mulher que era enfermeira em um asilo para loucos, um garoto que escuta vozes não deveria ser assim tão chocante.

E talvez ela não quisesse dopá-lo, e talvez algo importante estivesse acontecendo bem debaixo do seu nariz.

Merda, com certeza estava.

  
**∆**

  
As coisas começaram a ficar realmente estranhas algum tempo depois, a começar por Thea Muldani.

Thea havia sido contratada como enfermeira no final do mês de setembro, e assim que Neil colocou os olhos nela, soube que era problema. Ela tinha uma aparência ferina, um rosto bonito em um jeito feroz e bruto que a fazia parecer uma guerreira se armando para uma batalha. E ele havia sentido com ela a mesma coisa que sentia quando estava na presença de Abby e Betsy, tendo como única diferença que por Thea ele se sentia verdadeiramente ameaçado.

Suas suspeitas sobre ela só aumentaram quando ouviu uma conversa entre alguns crisântemos e algumas joaninhas no jardim certa tarde.

 _O Rei o achou, e mandou uma de suas cartas mais fortes, agora está tudo perdido_ , disse uma joaninha ao pousar na porcelana fina do canteiro de flores, _não seja ridícula, o garoto Hatford vai conseguir entrar na toca quando a lua da raposa surgir e não vai ser uma maldita copas que o impedirá_ , repreendeu um dos crisântemos amarelos ferozmente.

Neil não perguntou a elas o que significava, já havia estourado sua cota de discussões rosnadas com as rosas brancas embaixo da janela do seu quarto, e realmente não achava que qualquer coisa que um crisântemo raivoso ou uma joaninha assustada dissessem poderia ser levado a sério – principalmente porque era suposto que as vozes fossem invenções alucinadas da sua mente, portanto, nada confiáveis.

Mas algo sobre aquilo o deixou inquieto, e não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que a flor havia dito; um rei, uma toca, uma carta, uma lua da raposa – seja lá o que tudo isso significasse. Inevitavelmente sua mente voltou para aquele dia, para o jardim da propriedade Hatford onde morava com seu tio e sua mãe à menos de um ano, e para a raposa, a pele dela esfolada e sangrenta em suas mãos e a lembrança daqueles olhos amarelos que o fizeram enlouquecer.

Um arrepio subiu por suas costas ao acessar a lembrança e perceber que não sentia culpa nenhuma em ter matado o animal, e as flores, e sua própria sanidade. Por algum motivo, algo lhe dizia que haviam sido assassinatos justos, todos eles, e se isso não era mais um sinal de loucura, ele não sabia o que era.

Mas então havia a questão: o que Thea Muldani e seu olhar de ferro, juntamente de sua aura soturna e estranha tinham a ver com tudo aquilo? Com Abby e Betsy? E seus remédios que não funcionavam? E as conversas das flores e insetos?

Ele descobriu as respostas cerca de uma semana e meia depois, no dia 31 de Outubro mais estranho de toda sua vida.

**∆**

  
Na madrugada do dia 30 para o dia 31, Neil sonhou que estava caindo; primeiro em um buraco no meio da terra, em seguida em ondas revoltas em direção ao fundo do mar, e então de uma torre vermelha em um palácio de rubi. A última queda foi de um abismo, com seu coração se partindo em em um milhão de pedaços.

**∆**

  
Em 31 de Outubro, uma série de coisas estranhas aconteceu na casa de repouso Easthaven.

O tumulto todo, por mais estranho que pareça, começou com o silêncio; não um silêncio normal, um silêncio absoluto, do tipo que estremece os ossos e arrepia cada centímetro de pele, um silêncio que Neil pensou que nunca mais seria capaz de ouvir, mas que, contrariando todas as suas expectativas, estava lá quando acordou.

O silêncio foi tudo que encontrou.

Nada de vozes sussurradas, avisos sem sentido ou qualquer uma das loucuras com as quais havia convivido desde a morte de Mary. Apenas uma quietude opressora, zumbindo em seus ouvidos como se estivesse embaixo d'água.

Odiou como se sentiu instantemente vazio e sozinho sem as flores tagarelas e os insetos reclamões, como se uma parte crucial de sua vida houvesse sido arrancada bruscamente de suas mãos.

A segunda coisa estranha que notou foi que Abby não apareceu para lhe dar seus remédios da manhã. O relógio já marcava duas da tarde e ele havia dormido muito mais do que lhe seria permitido em um dia normal.

A terceira coisa estranha era que a porta de seu quarto estava trancada por fora. Ele bateu nela, tentou forçar a maçaneta, tentou chamar por algum dos enfermeiros ou algum dos seguranças, mas ninguém nunca veio.

A quarta coisa estranha foi o sangue entrando por baixo da porta horas depois, quando o sol já se punha no horizonte e enquanto ele ainda tentava encontrar algum jeito de escapar do quarto – malditas janelas gradeadas! –, o cheiro metálico e ao mesmo tempo horrivelmente adocicado preenchendo cada canto do lugar de forma nauseante.

Então Thea Muldani invadiu seu quarto como um monstro faminto.

Ela estava vestida com uma estranha roupa de tecido vermelho e couro preto, com os volumosos cabelos escuros cheios de enfeites de rubi e uma grande mancha vermelha como sangue em forma de coração em volta do olho esquerdo; e, caramba, seus olhos, olhos monstruosos que eram de um vermelho brilhante e psicótico, quase assassino, e de uma selvageria inexplicável, como se ela fosse uma arma carregada apenas esperando por alguém burro o suficiente para disparar o gatilho. Neil tremeu ao chegar a brilhante constatação de que o alvo da bala Thea era ele.

Seu desespero aumentou ao perceber a grande espada dourada presa firmemente pelos dedos de aço da mulher, pingando sangue.

— Garoto raposa... — A voz dela vibrou como o rosnado de uma fera prestes a se lançar sobre seu jantar, e então ele fugiu.

É como dizem, você deve aproveitar todas as portas abertas que o destino colocar em seu caminho, e por sorte Thea Assassina da Roupa de Couro Muldani havia conseguido arrombar a porta do seu quarto.

E ele correu. Ignorou o sangue nos corredores, ignorou todas as vezes que quase escorregou nas poças vermelhas, e ignorou os corpos mutilados de médicos e enfermeiros jogados ao acaso pelo segundo andar. Ele sabia que Thea estava trás dele, brandindo aquela enorme e ameaçadora espada dourada, e suspeitava que toda a morte e destruição pelos corredores de Easthaven tinha dedo dela no meio.

Droga! Ele sabia que ela era problema!

Ele desceu a escadaria principal do enorme palacete que era o prédio principal, se segurando no corrimão dourado com firmeza e qual foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Betsy Dobson e Abby Winfield ao pé das escadas.

Vivas, aparentemente.

— Oh, pelas cabeças das rainhas mortas, ainda bem que você não foi cortado em padacinhos! — Foi Abby quem falou, lutando contra uma respiração entrecortada e pesada que saía de seus lábios machucados.

E a sétima coisa estranha que aconteceu naquele dia – porque a raivosa e assassina Thea e o massacre nos corredores ocupavam o número cinco e seis facilmente –, com certeza, foi a visão que ele teve assim que olhou para as duas mulheres.

Da última vez que ele havia as visto eram seres humanos normais – ou pelo menos seres humanos; Abby era alta e magrela, cabelos loiros, pele pálida como se não visse o sol a muito tempo e olhos sempre preocupados, já Betsy era baixinha e gorducha, com a pele marrom quente e curtos cabelos escuros, seus olhos espertos de um tom de castanho que era como chocolate quente.

Essa sua lembrança recente das duas contrariava em tudo a aparência delas naquele momento; Abby estava ainda mais pálida – ele também se surpreendeu por ser possível –, e seus cabelos loiros estavam misturados com um monte de mechas prateadas e azuis que brilhavam fluorescentes na escuridão crescente no interior do prédio; seus olhos eram outra coisa que quase tirou o ar de seus pulmões, grandes e completamente pretos, sem íris ou pupila, e ela parecia um pouco mais alta também, mais curvada e magra, e em muito lhe lembrou um inseto. Foi então que ele notou os braços, e aquilo foi o que realmente tirou o ar de seus pulmões; quatro braços, dois presos onde deveriam, nos ombros estreitos, e outros dois logo abaixo dos seios, saindo de suas costelas como apêndices longos e finos, mesmo que ainda humanóides. Quando ele olhou para baixo também se surpreendeu; no lugar onde deveriam estar as pernas de Abby – duas pernas humanas perfeitamente comuns – havia o que parecia a parte de baixo de uma aranha, com as oito patas finas e fantasmagóricas brancas como leite, se remexendo impacientes contra o chão de mármore sangrento.

Betsy, por outro lado, continuava com o mesmo número de braços e pernas, mas não parecia realmente mais humana do que Abby; seus cabelos agora eram de um vermelho intenso, quase doloroso de se olhar, seus olhos dourados e fluídos como lava o encaravam com urgência e sua pele havia se transformado de um marrom suave para um amarelo forte e brilhante como ouro – e haviam as asas! Sim, asas! Duas longas asas que lembraram a Neil instantaneamente uma mariposa, tão escuras e profundas quanto o céu noturno.

O mais chocante foi que ele não se sentiu especialmente perturbado pela visão – na verdade, tudo pareceu fazer mais sentido daquele modo, como se ele estivesse vivendo todo aquele tempo em um mundo torto que repentinamente voltou para o ângulo certo.

Abby aranha e Betsy mariposa pareciam mais certas do que a Abby enfermeira e a Betsy psiquiatra.

— Nós não temos tempo, Neil, você precisa vir com a gente! — Betsy disse, suas asas tremulando, e não demorou um segundo para que Thea surgisse no topo da escadaria, seus dentes brancos e afiados brilhando ameaçadoramente em um sorriso mordaz.

A partir daí ele só lembra de correr, correr e correr. Betsy estava indo na frente, guiando o caminho para a parte de trás do prédio, para o jardim, e Abby logo atrás, cobrindo suas costas.

O ar da noite era quente e sufocante quando saiu para o jardim, o cheiro de sangue sendo substituído pelo cheiro enjoativo das flores, e a lua que se erguia nos céus era de um laranja vibrante impossível, colorindo a noite como um prenúncio de morte.

A lua da raposa, pensou e então avistou o animal parado no final do jardim como um pensamento que havia vazado de sua mente, no limite entre a grama bem aparada e as árvores da floresta, espreitando pela linha imaginária entre sanidade e loucura, os olhos amarelos brilhando sob a lua colorida e a noite profunda. Foi como reviver uma memória, e agora ele estava no jardim de sua casa, da casa onde sua mãe havia nascido e morrido, segurando a tesoura de poda, com pétalas esmagadas sob seus pés e uma raiva desvairada se apoderando da sua mente como uma doença infecciosa.

— Você precisa chegar até a toca! — Betsy gritou para ele, quando um grito animalesco e horrível explodiu as janelas de Easthaven em um milhão de pedacinhos. Thea já estava ali, avançando com sua espada contra Abby. — Corra, Neil, corra! — E ele voltou a correr, deixando que seus pés seguissem a raposa floresta adentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima :)


	3. Capítulo Dois – Na Toca Da Raposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil segue uma raposa para dentro de uma toca; ele cai, cresce e diminuí, vê o reflexo de um novo mundo e tem conversas confusas com aranhas e pseudo gatos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, olá possíveis leitores! Como vão? Postando tarde porque demorei pra revisar esse capítulo e ele ficou meio grandinho, mas até que eu gostei! Lembrando que comentários e elogios me incentivam demais, e eu adoro saber o que vocês estão achando! Possíveis gatilhos nesse capítulo: menção à cicatrizes e a violência.

Neil não soube quanto tempo correu, ou o quanto realmente se distanciou de Easthaven e da luta que viu começar entre Thea e suas duas salvadoras.

Ele não pensou muito nisso, de qualquer forma, focado demais em seguir os lapsos de pelo laranja brilhante em meio às árvores e à escuridão. Ainda podia ver o reflexo da lua colorida no céu, entre as folhas e os galhos altos da mata fechada, e era como se ela intensificasse todas as sensações.

Estranhamente, ele se sentia voltando para casa, e não saberia descrever o sentimento de melhor forma; por um segundo até temeu que sua corrida frenética o levasse para a residência Wesninski, e para suas paredes ásperas, quartos trancados e violência desenfreada.

Temeu por um segundo aterrorizante estar sendo atraído para os braços cruéis do fantasma de seu pai.

Mas não aconteceu.

Em algum ponto em seu caminho ele se viu perdido; a raposa havia sumido, e a mata fechada se tornava cada vez mais escura enquanto os sussurros voltavam a crescer ao seu redor, se misturando dolorosamente com o farfalhar furioso das folhas nas árvores altas. Ele não conseguiu distinguir qualquer palavra soprada pelo vento, e nem sabia se aquelas vozes de fato estavam sendo ditas por suas velhas e irritantes companheiras. Um nervosismo angustiante devorava suas entranhas enquanto ele olhava em volta, buscando desesperadamente por algo que sua mente ansiava como seus pulmões ansiavam por oxigênio.

Ele só não sabia bem o que era.

Foi então que um sussurro mais alto ecoou pela floresta, como a respiração baixa de uma força da natureza, o atingindo de todos os lados. Os outros sons não diminuíram em momento nenhum, mas aquela voz começava a crescer, chegando perto e mais perto e mais perto e...

A raposa estava ali novamente.

Ele sentiu o ar travando em sua garganta. Ele havia matado uma raposa meses antes, em um surto de loucura incontrolável, havia esfolado sua pele e se banhado em seu sangue, mas mesmo assim lá estavam aqueles olhos amarelos sabidos demais. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma raposa, ostentando algo que ele só conseguiu traduzir como um orgulho tácito.

A mesma maldita raposa.

Seus instintos mais primitivos pareceram lutar por liberdade em seu peito, tão ansiosos para rasgá-lo de dentro para fora que a sensação zumbia em seus ouvidos.

A raposa tombou a cabeça para o lado, e o encarou com um ar de zombaria, como se o desafiasse a esfolar sua pele novamente, como se quisesse ver seu descontrole mais uma vez, mas ele não avançou, sequer piscou naqueles segundos – que poderiam facilmente ser horas fora de sua cabeça.

Ele esperou, observou, e então a raposa voltou a se mover; dessa vez sem corrida, sem lapsos de pelo laranja brilhante entre as árvores, apenas uma caminhada calma, embalada pelas vozes da floresta, que diziam tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que devia seguir o animal, sabia com toda a certeza do mundo, como se a resposta estivesse se revirando em suas entranhas por todos aqueles anos. Instinto puro e simples, guiando cada um de seus movimentos.

As coisas pareceram tão certas naquele momento que sua mente deixou de fazer qualquer sentido.

 _Voltando para casa_ , ele ouviu, e a voz não era de nenhuma das plantas ao seu redor, ou da raposa brilhante à sua frente; era a voz de sua mãe, a voz dura mas cheia de sentimentos de Mary Hatford, _voltando para casa,_ ela havia dito naquela noite, quando os dois fugiram às pressas das amarras mortais de Nathan Wesninski.

A raposa parou, e ele parou também. O animal se sentou sobre as próprias patas traseiras, altivo, e olhou para trás, focando sua atenção em Neil antes de desviar o olhar novamente para frente. Os olhos de Neil já haviam se acostumado suficientemente bem com a escuridão para identificar o contorno sombrio de uma parede de terra, um barranco com árvores em cima e com uma abertura no centro, perto do chão.

Uma toca.

Uma simples toca de raposa.

Foram cinco segundo de contemplação até que a raposa a sua frente voltasse a andar, trotando até a abertura na terra, e então desaparecendo na escuridão lá dentro.

Neil olhou em volta; floresta, escuridão, uma lua laranja. Um pouco mais distante estava Easthaven, e Abby aranha e Betsy mariposa lutando contra Thea assassina. Mais distante ainda estava Baltimore, e a residência Wesninski, e a mansão Hatford, e o túmulo de sua mãe.

Ele voltou a olhar para a toca escura, vibrando de ansiedade; era ali, era aquilo que sua mente estava buscando, era a necessidade de seguir a raposa para dentro da terra que estava roendo o interior de sua mente, o devorando.

Ele respirou fundo, a determinação formigando na ponta dos dedos, e se aproximou. A terra e a grama afiada eram ásperas contra suas mãos nuas, e mesmo sob o tecido grosso da calça verde escura ele podia sentir o toque bruto do chão nos joelhos. Engatinhou para dentro da toca, se espremendo entre as paredes arredondadas de terra e agradecendo pela primeira vez a maldição de ter puxado não só a loucura de sua mãe como também o tamanho dela.

Em um segundo ele se viu completamente preso pela escuridão e pelo silêncio claustrofóbico, e no segundo seguinte ele caiu.

A princípio ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, ou como o chão havia se desmanchado em baixo dele, mas ele definitivamente estava caindo – caindo muito!

Ele olhou ao redor e o mundo era uma mistura borrada e confusa de trevas, luz e formas estranhas que iam passando rápido demais enquanto ele tentava não vomitar com o frio angustiante em sua barriga. Conseguiu rápidos vislumbres de objetos estranhamente inadequados para o ambiente flutuando no bufado de terra, como um armário antigo, um jogo de chá que se servia sozinho, peças de xadrez de jade brilhante e estantes com livros antigos. Notou também, mesmo que vagamanete, os montes de pedras preciosas presas às paredes irregulares do buraco.

Ele até tentou olhar para baixo em sua queda vertiginosamente vertical, girando no ar e, por algum milagre, não se chocando contra todos aqueles objetos presos às paredes do buraco ou flutuando ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu ver qualquer fim, e quanto mais tempo ficava ali, mais tinha certeza que ficaria em queda livre para sempre. Tentou se agarrar em alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu se prender a nada por mais de um segundo, como se houvesse ali uma gravidade diferente da do mundo real, o puxando com força demais para baixo.

Seus pensamentos não faziam sentido, sua respiração era difícil, a queda muito longa e ele não estava entendo nada do que estava acontecendo!

Como podia haver algo como aquilo dentro da toca de uma raposa? E quando ele chegaria ao final? Deveria ter um final, não deveria?

Merda, e se ele ficasse caindo para sempre?

Mas então ele viu o chão.

Foi aterrorizante por uns dois segundos, a noção de sua provável morte após bater contra uma chão de mármore vindo direto de uma queda em alta velocidade quase o fez desmaiar, e então ele bateu no chão – e o atravessou.

Não doeu; na verdade, ele mal sentiu o impacto, e em muito foi como atravessar uma folha de papel fino e frágil. Ele desacelerou, como se a gravidade desse uma volta completa e ficasse repentinamente invertida, e por fim ele pousou no chão; duro o suficiente para ele sentir seu corpo despertando, mas suave o bastante para não transformar seus ossos em migalhas.

Ele ficou parado e ofegou, sua respiração instável, trêmula e ruidosa combinando com a aceleração desesperada e possivelmente perigosa de seu coração. Suas mãos espalmadas contra o chão frio ardiam pelo choque, e seus olhos começaram rapidamente a se adaptar à súbita e uniforme luminosidade no ambiente.

A sala onde estava era circular, foi a primeira coisa que notou, de pé direito alto, e o chão era quadriculado, como um tabuleiro de xadrez, intercalando entre quadrados vermelhos como sangue e prateados como uma lâmina brilhante salpicada de diamantes, se estendendo de uma forma esquisita e meio desnivelada. Haviam portas também – muitas e muitas portas, circulando toda a sala; portas em arco, outras retangulares, umas enormes, outras pequenas, de tantas cores que ele ficou perdido por alguns segundos; maçanetas cintilantes em ouro e prata brilhavam em sua visão periférica não importando para onde estivesse olhando.

Então olhou para cima, e se surpreendeu por não encontrar qualquer abertura ali; nada de um longo túnel vertical cheio de quinquilharias flutuantes e gravidade estranha, apenas um teto perfeitamente inteiro e aparentemente muito sólido, também intercalando entre quadrados vermelhos e prateados como uma extensão do chão. E havia um lustre também; uma monstruosidade gigantesca e tão confusa quanto elaborada de correntes e...

Aquilo eram chaves?

Bom, era o que parecia, um candelabro de chaves de cristal. Como as portas ao seu redor, haviam muitos tipos de chaves, grandes e pequenas, novas e antigas, brilhantes e opacas, encrustadas com pequenas contas de pedras preciosas ou completamente nuas.

Ele inspirou um longo gole de ar, e tentou fazer com que seus pensamentos fizesse sentido novamente.

Se ergueu com calma, atento a qualquer mudança no ambiente ou movimento ocasional, e não ousou fechar os olhos nem mesmo para reorganizar sua mente. Repassou o que sabia: 1. Betsy mariposa havia lhe falado que ele precisava chegar na toca; 2. As flores e insetos tagarelavam sobre uma toca desde que ele conseguia se lembrar; 3. Betsy e Abby não eram humanas, e sua mente só estava assimilando o fato agora; 4. Aquela noite havia tido algo que ele suspeitava ser a tal lua da raposa, o que somado a aparição da raposa morta brilhante que o guiou para um buraco mágico, só podia significar que não era uma coincidência.

Agora, o que tudo aquilo significava ainda era um mistério.

Ele se levantou lentamente, fazendo uma análise rápida do próprio corpo; suas roupas estava amassadas e cheias de terra e poeira, e parecia que seu cabelo havia sofrido com a fúria de um pequeno furacão, mas não haviam machucados sérios, e a única dor particularmente irritante que sentia era dos arranhões superficiais em suas mãos e antebraços por ter se arrastado pelo chão duro da entrada da toca.

Ardia um pouco quando prestava atenção, mas não era nada com que ele não pudesse lidar.

— Merda... — Ele resmungou, arqueando as costas até ouvir um estralo alto do alongamento. A queda não foi tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido – vulgo morte dolorosa e trágica com seus órgãos virando geléia e seus ossos farelo de biscoito –, mas havia caído de mal jeito mesmo assim.

Ele caminhou lentamente pelo espaço, mas parou ao notar a mesinha de vidro com moldura metálica dourada parada solitária no centro da sala. Ele tombou a cabeça levemente para o lado, deixando que seus olhos analisassem com calma o objeto, até encontrarem um pequeno frasco na superfície transparente.

O líquido que girava como um pequenino ciclone dentro do frasco era um rosa intenso, brilhante e bonito, e havia um pedaço de papel preso por um fio vermelho na rolha. Neil pegou o objeto e virou a etiqueta, até que pôde ler a palavra “Beba-me” escrita em uma letra floreada bonita.

Estreitou os olhos para a bebida rosa brilhante, e depois olhou em volta. Considerou as possibilidades e deixou o frasco em cima da mesinha novamente. Okay, era hora de testar ações menos perigosas do que beber um líquido desconhecido – possivelmente venenoso – só porque uma etiqueta o mandava fazer – ele ainda achava que tinha algum resquício de sanidade ali em algum lugar, afinal.

Voltou a se mover pela sala e parou perto da porta mais próxima, uma arqueada roxa escura, de tamanho relativamente normal; forçou a maçaneta, mas nada aconteceu. Repetiu o processo com todas as outras portas ao redor do salão e encontrou apenas um monte de fechaduras trancadas. Ao fracassar na última porta, levantou o olhar para o candelabro de chaves.

É, fazia sentido.

Mas não tinha jeito dele alcançar as chaves, nem mesmo se subisse na mesinha de vidro instável – o que tinha tudo para dar errado –, e mesmo se conseguisse por algum milagre ficar alto o suficiente para tocar o lustre, ainda teria que encontrar a chave certa para a porta certa, porque não, ele não acreditava que alguém colocaria tantas portas ali se todas fossem dar no lugar certo, ou mesmo em algum lugar. Ele sabia que era apenas para gerar dúvida e confusão, um desafio.

_Será que você consegue adivinhar qual é a saída?_

Então antes que percebesse estava com o vidrinho com o líquido rosa tremulando em suas mãos. Passou o próprio peso de uma perna para a outra algumas vezes, mediando a situação o máximo que pôde, mas ele nunca foi realmente conhecido por sua paciência ou por uma mente fria; ele era fogo, era ação, um impulso em forma humana.

E ele bebeu.

O líquido desceu por sua garganta doce, quente e enjoativo, como chocolate e frutas vermelhas, e algo fez sua mente balançar. Por alguns segundos tortuosos sua cabeça pareceu leve como um balão, e ele nem mesmo pôde brigar consigo mesmo por ter tomado veneno cor de rosa quando sentiu seu corpo ficando estranho.

Tudo ficou escuro, e quando ele abriu os olhos estava jogado contra o chão, esparramado em um quadrado vermelho. Uma dor de cabeça latejou fracamente atrás de seus olhos e ele estalou os lábios ruidosamente enquanto se levantava. O mundo deu uma volta de 180 graus quando ele voltou a cair sentado no chão.

E quando ele olhou em volta o ar foi puxado de seus pulmões como se estivesse em queda livre de novo.

Tudo estava _gigante_. A sala em si era grande, mas agora estava _imensa_! Ele olhou para a estrutura da mesinha de vidro ao seu lado, e agora era como olhar para a Torre Eiffel. Ele estava _pequeno_!

E, convenhamos, ele era um cara pequeno, sabia disso, mas agora ele estava _realmente pequeno!_ Tipo, do tamanho de um pequeno inseto, olhando para uma mesinha de vidro gigante e tentando enxergar o teto sem sua visão ficar desfocada.

Merda.

Ele olhou em volta, e a primeira coisa que ele viu foram suas roupas, ainda grandes e jogadas de lado. Ele percebeu sua nudez naquele momento também, e por um segundo se sentiu exposto e com vontade de se esconder nas montanhas de tecido a sua frente, mas se segurou; não havia ninguém ali, ninguém para ver seu corpo, e as cicatrizes que seu pai havia deixado nele quando ainda estava vivo. Ele espantou o pensamento tão rápido quanto ele veio, e se focou no problema à sua frente; viu o frasco rosa caído no chão, algumas gotas perdidas – que teriam parecido insignificantes se estivesse em seu tamanho normal – pintavam o quadrado de mármore vermelho. Ele respirou fundo, e tremeu de frio sem qualquer roupa para aquecê-lo.

Ótimo, ele havia tomado uma poção mágica do encolhimento e agora era um inseto pelado.

Nada promissor.

Girou nos próprios calcanhares, buscando outro caminho para seguir e então viu a caixinha escondida em baixo de um dos pés dourados da mesinha. Se aproximou, seus passos leves como de uma fada irritante, e ele puxou a caixa, que, com seu porte diminuto, parecia mais com um baú com tampa de vidro e corpo prateado. Dentro dele havia uma massa vermelha forte, com a palavra “Coma-me” escrita em cima com glacê branco.

Ele suspirou, e mediu o quanto seria estúpido se fizesse aquilo.

Muito estúpido, é, ele sabia, principalmente depois de ter sido encolhido por seguir aquela mesma instrução com aquele frasco idiota, mas o que mais ele podia fazer? Abriu o baú caixa com um impulso forte o suficiente para derrubar a tampa de vidro e enfiou a mão com força no bolo, sentindo a textura de veludo se desmanchando sob seus dedos. Enfiou um punhado do doce na boca, e se surpreendeu com a suavidade que tocou sua língua, leve como uma brisa fresca.

Quando a mudança começou a acontecer pela segunda vez, ele não desmaiou, e observou em um silêncio chocado enquanto seus músculos tencionavam e começavam a esticar, crescendo gradualmente. Em segundos estava do seu tamanho normal, mas não parou de crescer, e continuou subindo e subindo e subindo, até que sua cabeça bateu no teto e ele precisou curvar o pescoço para baixo e se ajoelhar com suas pernas longas demais.

Ficar gigante o fez se sentir bem mais exposto do que antes, e o suspiro frágil que saiu de seus lábios fez o lustre de chaves tremer perigosamente.

 _E agora? E agora? E agora?_ Ele se perguntou, gemendo de dor quando sua nuca raspou dolorosamente contra o teto. Precisava pensar rápido, precisava sair daquela situação.

Porém antes de sequer formular o esboço de um plano de ação, ouviu um ruído suave.

Franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto erguia o olhar o melhor que podia para a parte de cima do candelabro, focando na corrente única que surpreendentemente mantinha toda aquela estrutura suspensa no teto.

E havia uma aranha ali.

Ela era grande e fina, com sete patas vermelhas e um corpo branco como uma pérola, e mesmo sendo relativamente pequena comparada ao atual tamanho monumental de Neil, seus diversos olhos eram bem visíveis e expressivos, de um tom de rosa intenso como a bebida de encolher no frasco perdido em algum lugar metros abaixo no chão.

Ela chiou novamente: — Ei, criança, estou falando com você! — A aranha disse com sua voz esganiçada, as sete patas finas tremulando em cima das correntes com a suavidade de uma pluma.

Ah, okay, os insetos falantes, quase tinha se esquecido disso.

— Hm... Oi? — Ele tentou, se ajeitando o máximo possível na posição desconfortável no local apertado, não desviando os olhos da aranha nem por um segundo.

— É você, não é? O garoto raposa? — Ela perguntou, sua voz indicando mais certeza do que curiosidade.

Neil pensou um pouco; já havia escutado aquilo antes, foi como Thea o chamou no quarto em Easthaven, com os olhos maníacos e a sede de sangue pingando de sua espada. Por fim, disse: — Bom... Eu não sei dizer. O que deveria ser um garoto raposa?

— Ora essa, você não sabe quem você é? — A aranha perguntou, as patas inquietas e os olhos esbanjando mais reações e sentimentos do que ele pensou que os olhos de uma aranha pudessem revelar.

— Eu sei quem eu sou, só não sei o que é um garoto raposa, e se eu me enquadro nesse termo! — Tentou explicar, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que essa era sua primeira conversa civilizada com um inseto. Não estava sendo tão ruim quanto imaginou que seria.

— Ora, ora, ora, que bobagem! Um garoto raposa é um garoto raposa, mesmo que normalmente seja uma garota! — Tagarelou. — Sabe? Os nascidos da vermelha na superfície! As missões para não cairmos todos no abismo! — Ela ia dizendo como se alguma daquelas palavras fossem fazer Neil magicamente saber do que ela estava falando. — Pelas cabeças das rainhas mortas, é o seu destino e você não sabe de nada! — A aranha disse em um tom que estava em algum lugar entre condescendência e frustração.

— Sim, sim, e ainda não sei o que é ser um garoto raposa, muito menos sei do que você está falando, eu só quero arranjar um modo de sair daqui! — Ele dispensou o assunto, se focando então no candelabro de chaves. — Você sabe qual a chave certa? — Perguntou esperançosamente, mas a risada estranha e aguda que recebeu em resposta o fez murchar.

— Bobinho, bobinho, filho da superfície! Isso é um teste, e eu definitivamente não deveria interferir... — Só que havia um “mas” ali.

— Mas...? — Neil incentivou, tendo suas energias renovadas pela possibilidade de qualquer ajuda.

— Mas... — Ela alongou o “a” dramaticamente. — Não acho mal dar uma pequena dica, afinal, você veio salvar a todos nós, e é sempre difícil se acostumar com as coisas aqui embaixo quando seus instintos são tão reprimidos lá em cima durante toooooda sua vida! — Ela cantarolou feliz. — Bom, algo que posso te dizer é que: nenhuma dessas chaves abre qualquer uma dessas portas! É apenas um blefe!

— E como eu faço pra sair daqui? — Neil perguntou, torcendo para conseguir mais algumas respostas, até mesmo uma simples dica.

— Os espelhos, é óbvio! Estão todos destrancados por causa da lua da raposa.

— Hm... É claro, os espelhos... — Algo naquilo o incomodou profundamente. Os espelhos, pensou, havia uma familiaridade muito estranha naquelas palavras, os espelhos. Em um doloroso lapso de memória, ele se lembrou do interior sombrio da residência Hatford, sem espelhos e com poucas janelas abertas. Os espelhos, sua mãe havia dito uma vez, mais perturbada do que parecera a vida toda, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de quando ou do porquê.

_Os espelhos, os espelhos, os espelhos..._

Parando para pensar, Neil não fazia ideia da última vez que havia visto o próprio reflexo; não haviam espelhos em Easthaven, perigosos e frágeis demais para serem mantidos ao alcance de gente louca, tampouco havia em sua antiga casa; sua mãe os detestava, e seu tio Stuart parecia ter tanto pavor deles quanto ela. Neil nunca entendeu, mas nunca perguntou o porquê.

Os espelhos.

Reflexo.

Luz.

Brilho.

_As maçanetas._

— As maçanetas... — Disse em voz alta e uma exclamação exultante vibrou todo o corpo da aranha.

— Esperto, esperto! A última demorou um pouco mais para descobrir! — A aranha divagou. — Ela era mais irritada também, tão estressada e nervosa! Vermelha, era tão, tão, tão _vermelha_!

— Mas como as _maçanetas_ podem me levar para qualquer lugar? — Perguntou, e a aranha se remexeu inquieta.

— Já te dei mais dicas do que deveria, garoto raposa, fui muito, muito, muito boazinha com você! — Ela disse convicta, seus olhos de conta cor de rosa brilhando sob a luz quente que não mudou nenhuma vez sequer. — Olhe mais de perto e verá!

E então, com suas sete patas longas e finas, ela subiu rapidamente pela corrente que prendia o lustre ao teto e sumiu em uma rachadura que Neil não havia percebido até então.

Fez-se silêncio, e Neil tomou um momento apenas para ficar ali, gigante e parado, espremido contra o teto e agora com um objetivo em mente.

Se contorceu até sentir seu braço minimamente livre, e tocou o chão com a ponta dos dedos. Arrastou o toque com cuidado pelos quadrados de mármore coloridos, até sentir o contorno quase imperceptível do frasquinho de vidro.

Foi uma missão hercúlea manter o pequeno objeto entre os dedos sem estoura-lo, e mais ainda para levá-lo até sua boca. O líquido rosa agora parecia vagamente doce, provavelmente pela quantidade comparada ao seu tamanho, mas nem por isso fez menos efeito; em poucos segundos sentiu seu corpo mudando novamente, sua mente ficando leve e aquecida, e então a sala estava ficando maior ao seu redor, enquanto ele se afastava cada vez mais do teto.

Ao final do processo de encolhimento ele se encontrava ainda um pouco maior do que seu tamanho normal, e sentiu-se desajeitado e tonto. Sinceramente, ser de tantos tamanhos diferentes em um período de tempo tão curto não era nada se não perturbador – e ele podia falar com propriedade sobre coisas perturbadoras e agora sobre ser de diferentes tamanhos.

Cambaleou pelo salão circular, e foi até uma das portas, verde com rosas vermelhas e brancas entalhadas em toda a superfície. Se ajoelhou em frente a ela, e olhou de perto para a maçaneta bem polida e brilhante.

Franziu a testa em concentração, forçando seus olhos sob a superfície prateada, e foi então que viu; a princípio, não soube bem o que estava vendo, mas então os reflexos banhados de prateado na maçaneta redonda tremularam e se reorganizaram até formar uma imagem: havia um muro de pedra branca coberto de hera verde vibrante, onde grandes e bonitas rosas brancas e vermelhas translúcidas de cristal brilhavam sob uma luz quente. Havia uma entrada entre um lado e outro do muro florido, levando para o que parecia ser um labirinto.

Neil se ergueu depois de alguns minutos hipnotizado pela imagem mergulhada em prata. Se levantou e foi para a próxima porta, uma que era de um roxo intenso e tinha o formato de uma fechadura. Voltou a se abaixar e olhou a maçaneta dourada; dessa vez a imagem que se formou foi a se uma trilha ladeada por árvores e flores gigantes de cores nauseantes de tão fortes. A grama era verde como a mais verde das coisas, e o céu acima daquela paisagem fantástica era uma mistura intrigante de azul celeste, rosa e amarelo.

Suspirou com a visão. Parecia tão... Tão... Fantástico! Explêndido! Maravilhoso!

Sim, era aquela a palavra, _maravilhoso_!

— Uou... — Sussurrou para si mesmo, pegando cada detalhe do reflexo metálico enquanto seus dedos lentamente tocavam a superfície morna de ouro. Um choque pareceu se espalhar por todo seu corpo, e tudo dentro dele tremeu.

A sensação que zumbiu pelo espaço entre sua pele e seus músculos logo em seguida foi devastadora, e ele não saberia explicar de outra maneira a não ser _sugado_. Ele se sentiu sendo sugado pela maçaneta, como se o simples contato entre seus dedos e o objeto, somado à sua concentração vítrea e imperturbável, fossem a chave que precisava para ser levado da realidade daquela sala estranha, para a realidade maravilhosa onde um jardim com flores gigantes, feito de cores tão puras, o esperava.

Fechou os olhos, respirou, abriu os olhos e estava lá.

Uma brisa fresca bagunçou seus cabelos já bagunçados, e tocou cada canto nu de sua pele. Ah, sim, a falta de roupas o assombrou por um segundo novamente. Ele devia ter dado um jeito de usar aquela pilha de tecidos largados que era o uniforme horrível de Easthaven, mas agora era tarde.

_Se foque no que você tem, não no que você queria ter, Neil..._

Olhou em volta e foi atingido pelo aroma nausenate das flores monstruosamente enormes que se erguiam mais altas do que as árvores. Haviam muitos tipos de flores, mais do que ele havia identificado pela imagem dourada da maçaneta; as cores eram mais vibrantes também, quase dolorosas de se olhar, e cada uma tinha algo de único.

Era como acordar e ver o mundo pela primeira vez.

Mexeu seus dedos dos pés contra a grama macia, rindo um pouco quando o movimento fez leves cócegas em sua pele. Começou a andar, não sabendo bem como prosseguir, ou para onde ir e, _por Deus_ , ele nem sabia onde estava!

Por fim olhou para trás, mas não havia porta, apenas a trilha, e as flores e as árvores. E o sussurro constante.

Algo em seu interior tremeu de satisfação ao ser embalado pelo som familiar das conversas sussurradas das flores. Era quase um alívio, a familiaridade, saber que não estava sozinho no silêncio, e a calma daquelas vozes suaves.

Não se atentou a nada do que as plantas disseram porém, e andou e olhou, deslumbrado demais para se lembrar dos passos básicos que deveria seguir quando estava perdido, sozinho e nu em um lugar totalmente desconhecido e possivelmente mágico – ou louco, tanto faz.

Andou, andou e andou pela trilha de terra fofa e grama macia, e então parou.

Havia uma bifurcação no meio do caminho, dois caminhos aparentemente iguais se estendiam para a direita e para a esquerda, com uma grande árvore branca e roxa retorcida no centro.

Estava medindo as possibilidades de conseguir alguma dica útil das flores distraídas e tagarelas quando uma risada profunda fez sua pele arrepiar.

Ele olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada. Não era uma risada de flor; as flores tinham risadinhas esganiçadas e estranhas, muitas vezes dolorosamente agudas, mas aquela risada não era nada como aquilo. Grave, divertida, _selvagem_.

— Quem está aí? — Perguntou, vestindo uma coragem que nem sabia que tinha. Bom, ele não tinha muito o que fazer ou muito a perder – além da vida, é claro. — Apareça agora mesmo! 

— _Hm, veio um mandão dessa vez..._ — Disse a voz sem corpo, em tom risonho e arrastado. — _E esse é mais ousado também... Parece ter orgulho de suas marcas de guerra..._ — Algo como um ronronado vibrou por Neil, e ele sentiu uma risada soprada em sua nuca. Se virou rapidamente, mas não havia nada além do que já sabia que estaria ali; a trilha, as flores, as árvores. — _Está olhando para o lado errado, pequena raposa..._ — E então Neil se virou novamente para a árvore, e levou um momento para assimilar o que estava vendo.

Em um primeiro momento pensou que fosse um gato, se parecia muito com um, mas havia algo nele que não se parecia com nada com o Neil já havia visto em outros gatos – e a residência Hatford era um lar para felinos perdidos e vadios com os quais ele podia comparar.

Aquele 'gato', ou o que quer que fosse, tinha uma coloração curiosa; uma mistura furiosa de roxo, azul e rosa em um pelo fluído e bruxuleante como fogo; seus olhos fendados e ferinos eram de tantas cores que Neil nunca conseguiria definir apenas uma, e sua cauda felpuda e enorme parecia flutuar com vontade própria acima de seu corpo longo deitado em um dos galhos da árvore.

Ele se espreguiçou, e Neil notou que quanto mais olhava, mais o 'gato' parecia _transparente_! Como se partes de seu pelo e de suas patas virassem fumaça apenas para se condensar em algo físico novamente um momento depois. Curioso, interessante, potencialmente perigoso.

E também havia aquele sorriso; Neil tinha quase certeza que gatos não sorriam, e que mesmo se sorrissem, não seria daquele jeito, largo, estranho e cheios de dentes prateados como lâminas recém afiadas.

— Quem é você? — Perguntou, sem deixar a coragem de lado. Já era suficientemente ruim estar despido de roupas, não gostaria de estar despido de firmeza também.

— _Hm, hm, hm..._ — Cantarolou o gato risonho. — _Quem sou eu/ Quem é você/ Quem somos nós..._ — Ele cantou e se retorceu, fazendo sua cabeça girar em seu pescoço fofo como se estivesse solta. — _A raposa/ O gato/ A Toca..._ — Continuou, em voz quase delirante. — _Nesse país de copas/ Com torres de Marfim/ e Loucos até o fim..._

Neil franziu a testa, mas o 'gato' continuou a cantar, falando sobre rosas e espinhos, e sonhos engarrafados e um mar de lágrimas.

Não fazia sentindo nenhum.

— Olha, não quero interromper você e sua canção, mas você sabe qual caminho é o certo? — Resolveu interromper – com mais vontade do que admitiu em sua fala – quando sua paciência chegou em níveis críticos. Ele só queria... Ele só queria... Bom, ele ainda estava decidindo o que de fato queria, mas uma idéia sobre voltar para o mundo normal, para a residência Hatford e para seu tio parecia crescer em seu peito. Talvez ele quisesse voltar, mas não tinha certeza.

O 'gato' parou de cantar com um ronronar longo: — _Depende_ , — Ele disse. — _Para onde você quer ir?_ — Perguntou, apoiando seu rosto estranho em suas patas dianteiras fofas.

— Bom... Eu ainda não sei bem, eu acho.

— _Eu já tive essa conversa antes, a muito tempo atrás, só que com cabelos dourados, e não vermelhos, mas..._ — Divagou o 'gato' risonho, rindo, rindo e rindo, mas voltou seus olhos multicoloridos e fendados para Neil com um brilho diferente, algo que era quase como nostalgia. — _Se você não sabe para onde quer ir, de que importa o caminho que vai tomar?_ — Respondeu com diversão desmedida, e Neil não soube bem se o que segurou em sua própria boca foi um rosnado ou uma risada.

— Certo, certo... — Neil pensou em como tirar sua dúvida de outra forma. — Então pelo menos me diga o que existem nesses dois caminhos. — Pediu o mais humildemente que pôde.

— _Bom_... — O 'gato' pareceu medir opções de forma pensativa, enquanto seu corpo se desprendia do galho e flutuava no ar como se não tivesse peso nenhum. — _De um lado tem um mar cheio de medos e tristezas, do outro um chapeleiro louco que tem muitas pontas afiadas._

— Hm, — Neil ponderou; um chapeleiro louco? Que jeito estranho de ser conhecido, mas, de qualquer forma, não estava com vontade alguma em se meter com gente louca – sinceramente, já bastava ter que lidar com ele próprio. — E para qual dos lados fica o mar? — Perguntou, mas o sorriso que se alargou no rosto do 'gato' minou suas esperanças de forma eficaz.

A criatura de fogo, fumaça e sorrisos sumiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, deixando no ar dúvidas e apenas a sombra de seu bom humor selvagem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado :)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima :)


End file.
